Private Personal Late Night Conversation
by 8srfan
Summary: The Finale Chapter Chapter 3 is now up! Make sure you read how Cate and Paul react to the fact that their daughters are about to have sex. Funny, but soooo filled with drama. Read it and review it!
1. Chapter 1

**Private Personal Late night Conversation, **Part I 

These characters do not belong to me. This is just fanfiction. Please email me your comments, thanks!

Scene: The Kitchen. Kerry and Rory are having breakfast at the counter and Cate is just walking around in the kitchen. Bridget walks in with a top that is half naked.

**Bridget:** Hey, mom.

**Cate:** What in the world are you wearing?

**Bridget:** Oh, so there's this thing at school today. It's, umm, it's my assignment. Each one of us is to go to school with a different costume and character.

**Kerry:** Oh, so you're going as a stripper?

**Bridget:** No, red-head. (Pause) I am a single nurse, supporting my two children, Dwayne and Kyle.

**Rory:** So you're a nurse, that strips?

**Cate: **Bridget, are you sure you understood your assignment right?

**Bridget:** Yes, mom! What do you think, I would just love to go to school looking like _this_? (Pause) Actually, yeah!

**Paul:** (Walking in) Actually, no. (to Cate) Hi.

**Cate:** Hey, honey. (Kisses Paul)

**Kerry:** (looking away) Eeeewwww! Oh, my god! Mom!

**Rory:** Dad!

**Bridget:** So disgusting!

**Paul:** What, hey, come on, children. What, you're too disgusted to see two people making out on the lips?

**Kerry:** No, but it depends if the make out-ers are over twenty years old!

**Paul: **(to Bridget) Change.

**Bridget:** What? Come on! I'm seventeen!

**Paul:** Bridget, there is no argument on this, okay? There is no way I am letting my seventeen year-old daughter go to school wearing like some...(looks at her dress) slutty nurse!

**Rory: **Way to go, dad!

**Bridget:** (to Rory) Shut up! (to Paul) Dad, it's a homework. For school.

**Paul:** It's a must. Change now.

**Bridget:** My god, I can't even believe I belong in this family! I am so not a Hennessey! God, I hate you! I hate this day! This is my worst day of my life! (Goes upstairs)

**Kerry:** (Smiling) It's my best day ever.

**Paul:** (to Rory) Oh, Rory, son, finish your homework at school today. 'Cause you and I are going to play tennis.

**Rory:** I don't remember agreeing to that.

**Paul:** Hey, come on! You're the only normal kid I have!

**Kerry:** Dad!

**Paul:** I said "boy", did you not hear that?

**Cate:** Oh, and Kerry, tonight is _Friday_, you know what that means, right?

**Kerry:** Yes. The silent treatment day.

**Cate:** No. The family movie night day. I am going to bring you guys the best movie to watch today.

**Kerry:** Mmm-hmm, I hope it's better than last Friday's movie night movie.

**Cate:** Your dad picked it up, okay?

**Paul:** What? Hey! What's so wrong with _Naked Women On The Beach_?

**Bridget:** (walking down the stairs with regular clothes and a coat that covers everything) Happy now? Let's go.

**Paul:** Okay. That's my only girl that I had.

**Kerry:** Dad!

**Paul:** Hey, I said "**spoiled **girl", did you not hear that?

**Cate:** Okay, your dad is going to take you to school today, because I have work in about an hour.

**Rory:** Okay. Dad, make sure you don't embarrass us in front of our friends.

**Paul:** Hey, it's not like I'm gonna take you to your classes. Just to the hallways.

**Bridge:** No way!

**Kerry:** Don't you think that is gonna...

**Bridget:** Not happening!

**Rory:** I'm **walking **to school today...

**Bridget:** You'll embarrass me in front of my friends and everyone...

**Kerry:** I am **not **riding the car with you!

**Paul:** So that's a "yes"?

**Opening Credits**

Scene: The Living Room. Judy is putting on her coat.

**Cate:** (singing)  
_Meet_ _a part of me that feels like every other day.  
It has been seen in pictures and in alleyways.  
Can see it through your walls.  
Can see it through your fall.  
Can see it on your floor, wrongway.  
Lift your head up, Wednesday._

**Cate:** Oh, my god, I've turned into my mother.

(Paulenters with all his angry kids.)

**Kerry:** I can't believe you did that!

**Rory:** That was embarrassing!

**Bridget:** And you totally ruined my make-up!

**Cate:** Kids, what in god's name are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?

**Bridget:** Well, thanks to our driver, we returned home.

**Cate:** What happened?

**Paul:** It was nothing!

**Bridget:** (speedy and really fast) So dad dropped us off at school in the parkway, although we told him not to, but he insisted so we accepted. We got out of the car, waved goodbye, and entered school. We were at the hallways near our lockers, headed to classes next to all our friends who are totally cool, except Amanda Lockhart, although she _was _included in the group but I hate her to death, 'cause she's a big slut who has a crush on Justin Waley, the hottest and sexiest guy in high school, who I am sure cannot stand her 'cause he has a major crush on me.

**Cate:** Back to topic…

**Kerry:** Yeah. So…dad was suddenly heard calling after us and running, going like this (Makes a slow motion of a man running, flopping his hands in the air and his legs) And he was like this: "Bridget! Kerry! Rory! You forgot your lunches!"

**Bridget:** (Groans) Ugh, right, that's what I was upset of.

**Cate: **Well, what are you doing back home?

**Bridget:** Mom, are you kidding? I cannot stand going back to school as the "Monster-Dad-Lunch Freak".

**Paul: **Judy, tell them they are overreacting.

**Cate: **Yeah! You kids are way overreacting. (whispering to Paul) But this is not over.

Scene: The Living Room (the next morning). Kerry is eating at the counter and Rory is playing video games on the television while Paul is just around. Bridget comes down the stairs with another almost-topless sweater.

**Paul:** Bridget, sweetheart, what are you wearing? Uh-wha-why are you wearing this?

**Kerry:** It must be casual sex day at school.

**Paul:** Kerry! (to Bridget) Bridget, honey, what are you wearing?

**Bridget:** Uh-what three-quarters of seventeen year-olds would wear?

**Paul:** That would be a non-slutty sweater and some pants, but don't get smart with me here! (Pause) Bridget, your stomach is shown, I could see your red underwear, and don't even **get **me started on your bra!

**Bridget:** Uh-F.Y.I., there is no stomach to show since I'm so skinny, my red underwear is a thong, and my bra showing is exactly the point!

**Rory:** The point of being a stripper?

(Bridget goes to hit Rory, but Paul stops her.)

**Paul:** No, that was the boy. Don't ever hit the boy! (Pause) Uh, Bridgie, as much as I hate to tell you this, but…your breasts are showing. Cover up!

**Bridget:** Oh, my god, dad! What is the big deal? Aren't you ever gonna grow up and look at me to see a grown girl?

**Kerry:** With fat ass.

**Bridget:** Hey, who has a fat ass, you little….

**Paul:** (Stops her from attacking Kerry.) Bridge, sweetheart, I don't want you to go out wearing _this _(points) and showing your…**thongs** and breasts to other guys.

**Kerry:** Okay, breakfast at morning switched to typical sex tips. (Goes up the stairs and takes her plate of cereal with her.)

**Paul:** Can you go change, please?

**Bridget:** (thinks) Okay. Okay. I'll go change. I'm going to change.

**Paul:** Thank you.

**Bridget:** If Kerry moves to sleep in Rory's room.

**Paul:** What?

**Rory:** (Throws the video game away and looks back at them) What!

**Kerry:** (Runs down the stairs, yelling) **What!** (Pause) No way! No, no, no, no, no….There is no way I am going to move in with _Harry Potter_!

**Rory:** Oh, yeah! And there's no way I am accepting that little freak in my bedroom!

**Kerry:** How did I even get **into **your conversation? I have no relationship to neither of you! (Pause) Except just same blood type, family related, and I live with you!

**Bridget:** (to Paul) So, is that a deal?

**Paul:** Are you actually threatening me into **not **changing your outfit unless I make your sister move out of your bedroom?

**Bridget:** Uh-huh.

**Paul:** Well played. (Pause) But, you little missy, are going to climb up that stairs, change your…stuff…(Pause), get back down here and show me your new regular **human**-clothes. (Pause) Oh – and one more thing, your little fat ass is grounded!

**Bridget:** (gasps) No!

**Paul:** That's right, you heard me! For two weeks. No mall, no partying, and no visitors of yours in our house. That's how it's gonna work in my house! (Walks away, then returns) I'm so sorry I yelled at you, cupcake!

Scene: Cate and Paul's Bedroom. Cate is in the bed with a book in her hand and she is reading as Paul quietly sits next to her.

(Silence for a long time. Paul then coughs. Cate ignores. Paul coughs again. Cate ignores and keeps digging in her book.)

**Paul:** So, what you reading over there?

**Cate: **(Closing the book) All right, what's going on?

**Paul:** What? Nothing! I'm just being friendly. And polite. God! I'm just asking you what you're reading.

**Cate:** Oh, yeah? So there's **nothing **going on? (Paul nods) Then does it explain your weird behavior, your silent treatment, your (coughs in a really bad mocking way) and your friendly attitude?

**Paul:** What are you talking about? I'm always like that!

**Cate:** George!

**Paul:** All right, fine. Well, the thing is…I just-I feel like I'm not so connected with Bridget.

**Cate:** What are you talking about? I mean, you and Bridget always…yell at each other.

**Paul:** Yeah, well, that's, like, the **only **thing we have in common. (Pause) I mean, with Kerry, I understand her. She's smart, she's sophisticated, she's a teenager with dreams. With the boy, I get him. I get his needs. I understand by the look of his eyes that he wants something, that he needs something. But Bridget, I don't know. I mean, she has her own look in style and fashion. Like, like today, she was wearing a red thong that is totally showing, her stomach was halfway there, her breasts were out there! (Pause) And I grounded her. She just didn't take it that well.

**Cate:** Aaawww. (Puts her book aside) Honey, listen to me. This always happens. I mean, you **may **not be **too **connected to Bridget, but that doesn't mean that you don't know her and that she's not your daughter. That's right, it just keeps wanna rub ya! (Pause) Maybe…have you ever thought of it that way? What if the reason it's too hard for you to understand Bridget is because she's becoming more mature, it's probably because she's becoming one heck of a woman?

**Paul:** (thinks) Nope, never thought of it that way! (Laughs)

**Cate:** Well…maybe you should. I mean maybe Bridget _is _growing up real fast after all.

**Paul:** Okay, okay, okay, hold on a second. You lost me. So maybe Bridget is probably growing up and is becoming a woman…BLAH-BLAH-BLAH. (Pause) How would that affect her relationship with me? I mean, there is no way I can get her connect to me now that she's a woman. And there was no way I could get her to connect with me when she was a child. I'm lost in the maze!

**Cate:** You always are. (Pause) Paul, treat her like a grownup, like a mature young lady. Talk to her.

**Paul: **I do, do that!

**Cate: **But not about bunnies and bears!

**Paul: **What, that's like the **only **story that I have!

**Cate: **Talk to her about her… I don't know, needs?

**Paul: **Needs? (Thinks then suddenly widens his eyes)

Scene: The Living Room. Bridget is watching TV as Paul sits next to her and covers himself too with the blanket.

**Paul: **Hey. Man, it so cold in here. I mean…woman.

**Bridget:** Yeah, I know.

(Silence)

**Paul:** Uhm, Bridge, can I talk to you for a second?

**Bridget:** Oh, dad, can I wait? 'Cause I'm watching _Full House_. (Laughs) Oh, my god! That was so funny, just if I could understand what an abdomen is!

**Paul:** Why are we watching this? Let's watch something else! (Switches the channel) Huh, this is pretty good.

**Bridget:** _Desire_? Dad, please, I'm still a kid!

**Paul:** So, yeah, uhm (coughs) so the thing that I wanted to…**share **with you….(Pause) It's, uh, it's kinda about your needs.

(Silence.)

**Bridget:** My needs?

**Paul:** Yeah.

**Bridget:** Dad, are you high?

**Paul:** No, listen, umm…I just want you to know that there's a crazy world out there. All right? And you are going to meet like a thousand boys. Just pick the right one, the good one, the one who appreciates you and says that he loves you.

**Brudget:** Oh, my god. You wanna talk to me about sex, don't you?

**Paul:** Yeah, listen…

**Bridget:** I-I'm sorry, dad. I'm just – I'm just not so comfortable talking…about it.

(Silence.)

**Paul:** Because you've never done it, right? Great, all set! Good night! (Starts to get up.)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: The Living Room. Bridget is stopping Paul from leaving, continued from earlier.

**Bridget:** Hold on, hold on, hold on a second. Wait. Did you just…did you just say, "because you've never done **it**"?

**Paul:** Uh-umm, I don't know. Maybe I did say it and maybe I didn't, what do you think?

**Bridget:** I think that the whole point of you speaking to me and watching…_Desire _with me was just because you want to find out whether I've had sex or not! Oh, my god!

**Paul:** No, no, Bridget, that is so not true! Oh, god, Bridget, let me tell you the truth.

**Bridget:** Okay. What is the truth?

(Silence.)

**Paul:** You want some money?

**Bridget:** Ugh, dad, I can't believe you would even think about this! I mean, god, don't you trust me? Don't you know me even a little bit? My god, I am **so **angry right now. Don't talk to me! (Runs up the stairs)

**Paul:** But…(Pause) You can watch _Full House _if you want!

Scene: The Kitchen. Paulis having breakfast, Cate is around as Bridget goes down the stairs with another typical almost topless clothes just to upset her father.

**Cate:** Good morning, sweetie.

**Paul:** Good morning, cupcake.

**Bridget:** Good morning, **mom**.

**Paul:** Yeah, okay, I got that. (Pause) Nice outfit.

**Bridget:** Thanks, you want it?

**Paul:** No, I've got better. (Bridget sniffs) But thanks for the gesture. (Pause) So, uhm, Bridgie, what plans do you have today?

**Bridget:** Umm, mom, can you tell dad that it's, like, totally none of his business?

**Cate:** Oh, Bridget, I don't really think that…

**Bridget:** Do it!

**Cate:** (Turns to Paul) Paul, Bridget wants to inform you that it's none of your business.

**Paul:** Cate, can you tell Bridget that yes it is my business because I'm her father and I care about her and all I'm doing in looking after her.

**Cate:** (Turns to Bridget) Bridget, your father wants you to know that it is his business to know because he's your father and he cares about you, sweetheart.

**Paul:** Looking after her.

**Cate:** And all he's doing is looking after you, sweetie!

**Bridget:** (to Cate, really fast) Well, mom, can you tell dad that if he _is _a pretty good father who cares about me and looks out for me and wants the best to happen to me, he probably wouldn't have a private late night conversation with me while being weirdly friendly and watching TV with me then ask me about my private sex life, now would he!

**Cate:** (Turns to Paul) Well…you heard that, so I don't think I need to…I don't think I can…

**Paul:** (While looking at Bridget) Well, Cate, can you tell Bridget that the reason I would probably ask about her private sex life is because I'm actually worried about her because not all seventeen year-old girls are as pretty as her!

**Bridget:** (While looking at Paul) Well, mom, can you tell dad that if he actually trusts me and believes in me and actually knows me well, he wouldn't have to be worried about me and my private sex life, so he probably won't have to ask me weird questions in the middle of night that might or **have **caused me nightmares!

**Paul:** (While looking at Bridget, now louder) Well, Cate, can you tell your daughter that a father should always be overprotected over his pretty girl because if he won't, who knows, she might end up a slutty stripper!

**Cate:** You know what? After all that, I don't think I'd be able to speak anymore. (Walks away)

(Kerry comes down the stairs.)

**Kerry:** Wow, Bridget, nice earrings!

**Bridget:** Oh, thanks, it wasn't that bad to plug a hole in my abdomen!

**Kerry:** An abdomen is your stomach, you dope! (Pause) You plug earrings in your _ears_! You see now why they're called **ear**rings! (Pause) My god, and she passed the Chemistry test! (Walks away)

**Bridget: **Who told you I did?

**Paul: **What!

**Bridget: **I mean...

Scene: Bridget and Kerry's Bedroom. Bridget is there as Paul enters.

**Paul: **All right, you know what! I can't do this!

**Bridget: **Hi, dad.

**Paul: **I'm just gonna get this over with! Did you or did you **not **have sex?

**Bridget: **Dad...

**Paul: **Did you, or did not...

**Bridget: **No! Dad, god! No!

**Paul: **Good. Thank you. I'm here to tell you that lunch is ready. (Smiles and, on his way to leave...)

**Bridget: **Yes. (Short pause) I did. Have it.

(Paul just stands by the doorway, his back to Bridget)

**END.**

(Hey, part II is coming soon. Sorry about the cliffhanger though)

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Private Personal Late Night Conversation**

Chapter 2...(Continues where Chapter 1 left off...)

* * *

The character do **not **belong to me. They belong the the comedy sitcom TV show "8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter". This is just fanfiction. _Email Me _your comments! And, ohh, this chapter also ends with a shocking cliffhanger, and I will only update if I read more reviews. Just Kidding LOL, sure I'm gonna update soon! Now R&R! 

**Previous on _8 Simple Rules_:**

Scene: The Living Room (A clip from last time's show)...

**George:** But, you little missy, are going to climb up that stairs, change your…stuff…(Pause), get back down here and show me your new regular **human**-clothes. (Pause) Oh – and one more thing, your little fat ass is grounded!

**Bridget:** (gasps) No!

(Scene: Cate and Paul's Bedroom (Also a clip from the previous chapter...)

**Paul:** All right, fine. Well, the thing is…I just-I feel like I'm not so connected with Bridget.

**Cate:** What are you talking about? I mean, you and Bridget always…yell at each other.

**Paul:** Yeah, well, that's, like, the only thing we have in common.

(Time Lapse.)

**Cate:** Talk to her about her… I don't know, needs?

**Paul:** Needs? (Thinks then suddenly widens his eyes)

(Scene: The Living Room...Late At Night (Another clip from the previous chapter.)

**Bridget:** I think that the whole point of you speaking to me and watching…_Desire _with me was just because you want to find out whether I've had sex or not! Oh, my god!

(Scene: The Finale Scene from the preious chapter. Kerry and Bridget's Room. Paul rushes in.)

**Paul:** All right, you know what! I can't do this!

**Bridget: **Hi, dad.

**Paul: **I'm just gonna get this over with! Did you or did you not have sex?

**Bridget:** No! (Time Lapse. Paul starts to leave) Yes. (He stops at the doorway.)

**Opening Credits**

Scene: The Living Room. Cate is in the kicthen, Rory is playing video games on the TV, and Kerry is sitting at the counter.

**Cate:** Don't you kids have any homework or something?

**Kerry: **Uh-yes, I have to go to the library in a few minutes, I have a research.

**Cate: **And Rory?

**Rory: **Oh, yeah, umm, no. I'm in this campaign against doing homework, you know what I mean?

**Cate: **Yeah, I sure do. (short pause) And, you know, son, I'm in this thing. It's called "Grounded".

**Rory: **Two more minutes, I swear!

**Kerry: **(to Cate) Mom, aren't you worried Rory will get addicted to playing video games? Like, what if when he's thirty, living with his wife, and you visit him at his own house, to reveal that he is playing video games while his wife is cleaning?

**Cate: **Oh, Kerry, thanks for caring about your brother. But I'm sure no one will marry him.

**Rory: **Ha-ha, very funny. I'll get up in a minute.

(Paul goes down the stairs, angry, followed by Bridget)

**Paul: **All right, missy, (talking to Bridget) get ready to get your punishment.

**Rory: **Or, you know, I'll stay for a few more minutes! (short pause) I would like to see this.

**Cate: **Paul, what is going on?

**Paul: **I'll tell you what's going on. I just found out that Bridget has had...

**Bridget: **(Screams, interrupting) La-La-La-La-La-La...(points to Rory and Kerry)

**Paul: **Rory, Kerry, go to your rooms.

**Kerry: **Aw, man!

**Rory: **It's not, like, _we _did something! (They go up the stairs.)

**Cate: **Now, what is going on? And I'm sure that, whatever it is, your dad's overreacting.

**Paul: **Bridget had sex.

(Cate sighs in shock.)

**Bridget: **Mom, what? Come on, you just said he's overreacting!

**Cate: **Oh, my god! Bridget, I can't believe this! Is this true?

(Long Silence)

**Rory: **(Voice Overheard) (laughing) Oh, I bet she's pregnant!

**Paul: **Rory! (We hear footsteps climbing the stairs)

**Kerry: **(Voice overheard) What, leave me alone, he didn't say me!

**Paul: **Kerry!

**Kerry: **Aw, great! (Footsteps on the stairs are heard)

**Paul: **So, Cate, what's gonna be the punishment?

**Bridget: **Oh, come on, dad! It's not, like, any other eighteen year-old has never done it!

**Paul: **Name one, that has!

**Bridget: **Ooooookay. (thinks) Ooh! A guy in my health class, Jim Taylor.

**Paul: **Not that guy you slept with!

**Bridget: **Okay, okay, all right! I admit it. There's no one I know, who is my age, that has had sex. Except me. And Jim.

**Cate: **Oh, my god, Bridget. You are so not gonna get over your punishment. It's gonna be so disturbing that you're gonna so be sad that you've had sex.

**Bridget: **(giggling) Oooh, I don't think so!

**Paul: **Oh, _I _think so! Which is why, I am going to ask you this. And very gently. (Pause) Did you use protection?

**Bridget: **Oh, my god, dad!

**Paul: **Bridget, I'm not kidding.

(Long Silence.)

**Bridget: **I didn't have any, and neither did Jim. So we took one from Jane, my friend, at school. But...but we did! We did use it!

**Cate: **Oh, my god...

**Paul: **Bridget!

**Cate: **When did this happen?

**Bridget: **Two nights ago. At his place. When I told you that I'm going to the library.

**Cate: **I can't believe that you lied at me, lady. You told me you were going to the library!

**Bridget: **Oh, come on, you actually believed that!

**Cate: **Well...yes. Because I trust my daughter. But, after this day, I don't think I'm ever gonna.

**Paul: **One month, no cell phone, no TV, no friends.

(Cate and Paul leave the room, upset)

Scene: Bridget and Kerry's Bedroom. They are both on their beds.

(Long Silence)

**Kerry: **So, how was it?

**Bridget: **Oh, my god! (Pause) Kerry! Oh, ugh, I knew you were gonna ask that!

**Kerry: **No, no, no! I don't mean to disturb you or anything, but...I really want to know.

(Pause)

**Bridget: **Why?

(Long Silence.)

**Kerry: **Kyle and I are doing it tonight. (Giggles, while Bridget is in total shock and amazement.)

CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON.

but whatdya think, so far? Please review this, b/c if I read at least three reviews on chapter 2, chapter 3 will come REALLY soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Finale ChapterPunished

**CHAPTER 3: _Private Personal Late Night Conversation, Part III: _**The Finale!

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are property of TV sitcom _8 Simple Rules_. This is just fanfiction that I hope you will enjoy and review! EMAIL ME UR COMMENTS! (At the end of this chapter, you can see a little note of my upcoming stories that are to be published really soon. They are mostly 8 SIMPLE RULES fanfictions. Thx :)

* * *

This is the finale. 

**_Previously shown on "8 Simple Rules"..._**

Scene: The Living Room (A clip from last time's show)...

**George:** But, you little missy, are going to climb up that stairs, change your…stuff…(Pause), get back down here and show me your new regular **human**-clothes. (Pause) Oh – and one more thing, your little fat ass is grounded!

**Bridget:** (gasps) No!

(Scene: Cate and Paul's Bedroom (Also a clip from the previous chapter...)

**Paul:** All right, fine. Well, the thing is…I just-I feel like I'm not so connected with Bridget.

**Cate:** What are you talking about? I mean, you and Bridget always…yell at each other.

**Paul:** Yeah, well, that's, like, the only thing we have in common.

(Time Lapse.)

**Cate:** Talk to her about her… I don't know, needs?

**Paul:** Needs? (Thinks then suddenly widens his eyes)

(Scene: The Living Room...Late At Night (Another clip from the previous chapter.)

**Bridget:** I think that the whole point of you speaking to me and watching…_Desire _with me was just because you want to find out whether I've had sex or not! Oh, my god!

(Scene: The Finale Scene from the chapter 1. Kerry and Bridget's Room. Paul rushes in.)

**Paul:** All right, you know what! I can't do this!

**Bridget: **Hi, dad.

**Paul: **I'm just gonna get this over with! Did you or did you not have sex?

**Bridget:** No! (Time Lapse. Paul starts to leave) Yes. (He stops at the doorway.)

(Scene: The Living Room...Cate and Paul are thinking of punishing Bridget...Another clip from the previous chapter.)

**Cate: **Now, what is going on? And I'm sure that, whatever it is, your dad's overreacting.

**Paul: **Bridget had sex.

(Cate sighs in shock.)

**Bridget: **Mom, what? Come on, you just said he's overreacting!

**Cate: **Oh, my god! Bridget, I can't believe this! Is this true?

(Long Silence)

**Rory: **(Voice Overheard) (laughing) Oh, I bet she's pregnant!

TIME LAPSE.

**Cate: **When did this happen?

**Bridget: **Two nights ago. At his place. When I told you that I'm going to the library.

**Cate: **I can't believe that you lied at me, lady. You told me you were going to the library!

**Bridget: **Oh, come on, you actually believed that!

**Cate: **Well...yes. Because I trust my daughter. But, after this day, I don't think I'm ever gonna.

**Paul: **One month, no cell phone, no TV, no friends.

(Cate and Paul leave the room, upset)

(Scene: Bridget and Kerry's Bedroom...A Finale Clip From the previous chapter. Kerry and Bridget are there.)

**Kerry: **No, no, no! I don't mean to disturb you or anything, but...I really want to know.

(Pause)

**Bridget: **Why?

(Long Silence.)

**Kerry: **Kyle and I are doing it tonight. (Giggles, while Bridget is in total shock and amazement.)

**Opening Credits**

(Scene: Bridget and Kerry's Bedroom. Continued from before...)

**Bridget: **(Chuckles) What? Uh...what did you just...what?

**Kerry: **Come on, Bridget. You had sex. You know how good that sounds.

**Bridget: **But I am Bridget! (Pause) I'm the naughty one, I'm the bad one! You're...you're so good!

**Kerry: **Oooh, I bet Kyle's gonna tell me that tonight!

(Bridget gasps)

**Bridget: **Oh, my god! Kerry, no!

**Kerry: **What!

**Bridget: **You can't do it!

**Kerry: **What? How come _you _can!

**Bridget: **This is different! (Long Pause) I don't want you to have sex with my ex-boyfriend.

**Kerry: **Oh, yeah, right! Now, suddenly, it matters to you?

**Bridget: **It does! Kerry, please don't do the biggest mistake in your life.

**Kerry: **I already did. (Starts to walk to the window) And it was telling you. (Climbs out the window and sneaks out the house, leaving Bridget desperate and sad.)

(Scene: The Living Room. Paul and Cate are having dinner in the kitchen; Bridget comes down the stairs and joins them.)

(Long Silence. They look at Bridget)

**Bridget: **What? Now that I'm grounded, I can't have dinner?

**Paul: **No, just wondering what you feel right now.

**Bridget: **Good. (Sits down.)

(Long Silence)

**Cate: Really **good, or just plain good?

**Bridget: **Fine?

**Paul: **Oh, you see, now FINE goes under REALLY GOOD, right?

**Cate: **Paul!

**Bridget: **What's going on?

**Cate: **All right, honey, the thing is...your dad and I were wondering, and we couldn't get to the solution.

**Bridget: **As usual.

**Cate: **Are you gonna do it again?

**Bridget: **Oh, my god! Mom!

**Paul: **Bridget, don't you try to...

**Cate: **Bridget, I'm sorry. But we want to know.

(Long Silence.)

**Bridget: **No. (Long Silence) But I bet Kerry will.

(Paul and Cate gasp in shock.)

Rory comes down the stairs.

**Rory: **Uhm, mom, I found your book in Kerry's room, but I couldn't find Kerry.

(Long Silence.)

**Paul: **I'm going after her.

(Paul puts on his coat and leaves from the kitchen door...just like Cate did in _Goodbye _episode, remember?)

(Scene: The Living Room, late a night. Cate, Rory and Bridget are sitting nervously.)

**Rory: **What if dad shoots her?

**Bridget: **Well, it **sure **would be better than overhearing all the screaming.

(Paul and Kerry walk in.)

**Cate: **Oh, my god, Kerry, sweetheart! Honey! (Hugs her, then sighs) Oh, god, sweetie, what were you thinking?

**Bridget: **Of having sex!

**Paul:**All right, Bridget, that's enough. I don't wanna hear a peep outta you. Upstairs!

**Kerry: **No, no! No, wait. Bridget had nothing to do with it. I-I sneaked out. Although she told me not to.

(Long Silence)

**Paul: **Okay, then you, Kerry, will be grounded for the whole month.

**Bridget: **Yes! (Goes upstairs)

**Kerry: **It's so good to be home!

**Rory: **(Chuckles) Tell me about it. Last night, I sneaked out of the house to...(Pauses in shock.) They had sex! They had sex! That's not fair! No...(Runs upstairs.)

**Kerry: **So...go ahead. Punish me. Do the talk. Scream at me.

**Paul: **Oh, the hell we will!

**Cate: **No, we won't. (Stops Paul)

**Paul: **Right, we won't.

**Cate: **Kerry, go upstairs until your dad and I have to think of what to do.

(Kerry goes upstairs, as Cate and Paul sigh in relief)

**Cate: **What do we do?

(Long Silence)

**Paul: **I don't know. I was thinking of having a sandwich? (Heads to the kitchen, but Cate stops him.)

**Cate: **About our kids.

**Paul: **Oh, that. I almost forgot. Umm...how about we just have a private personal late night conversation with them?

**Cate: **You think that'll work?

**Paul: **If we put on _Full House_, it will!

(They laugh, on their way upstairs.)

**END...**

So what did you think? Read it, and please review!

_UPCOMING FANFICTIONS created by me:_

**Freaky Friday **(version 2.0) Similar to the original FREAKY FRIDAY episode, only the switching is a little different.

**Grounded For The Weekend **So it's almost as the show "Grounded For Life", but Bridget, Kerry and Rory are all grounded for the weekend for no reason! How are they gonna survive the weekend, and will they discover WHY they are actually grounded?

**The One With The Wrecked Christmas **It's a fanfiction for the show _Friends_, my favorite TV show (other than 8 Simple Rules) about a Christmas dinner that Monica and Chandler prepare, but turns out a disaster after Ross and Rachel have a huge fight, Phoebe and Mike have a fight over having babies, Monica and Chandler have a fight over changing the furniture, and Joey eating all the food.

Make sure you read these upcoming fanfictions! The closest one to be published is THE ONE WITH THE WRECKED CHRISTMAS. THANK U FOR READING _PRIVATE PERSONAL LATE NIGHT CONVERSATION_.

hope u liked all the chapters! this was really the most fun episode to write!


End file.
